


He Would Be Proud of You

by detectivedeckerstar



Series: Detective Deckerstar's Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Episode: s02e07 My Little Monkey, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lucifer being there for Chloe, Mazikeen gets a job, Missing Scene, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedeckerstar/pseuds/detectivedeckerstar
Summary: Missing Scene from Lucifer Season 2 Episode 7: My Little Monkey.Takes place between Chloe confronting Perry in her home after Maze hunted him down, and the scene where Chloe makes Lucifer and Trixie breakfast and Deckerstar hugs.It stuck out to me that it seemed like Lucifer stayed the night after Perry and that was the next morning at breakfast. So I wrote it!Summary:After Chloe confronts Perry in her home, Lucifer, due to his recent "Dansformation", attempts to actually take notice of the people around him and see what they need, specifically Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Detective Deckerstar's Missing Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980109
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	He Would Be Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Lucifer so much in the last few months, and it always seemed to me like Lucifer stayed the night between these 2 scenes, and then I actually started to like craft the story in my head, and then it wouldn't leave!  
> I literally wrote this all in one sitting cuz it was in my head and I needed it down on paper. But I actually really like it and I hope you guys do as well!  
> Please enjoy!

"We’ll see how you do in the prison that you ran,” Chloe said, as she put her gun back in her holster.

She leaned forward towards Perry Smith, the man who killed her father.

“I’ll bet your inmates will treat you real nice,” she told him.

A look of horrific realization of what she was saying crept onto his face.

“No. No, please,” he begged, “Please, I can get you whatever you want.”

She leaned forward again, so she was right in his face. She spoke with a tenacity Lucifer had never heard her speak before.

“All I want is for _you_ to know,” she said, ramming her finger into his chest, “that John Decker’s kid _got you_.”

She would never forget the look on Perry’s face after she said that.

Chloe felt Lucifer’s hand come up to her lower back, supporting her and perhaps offering comfort. She stood back up straight and relaxed into the pressure of his hand.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and settling herself. She looked over at Maze, told her to watch Perry, and then turned and walked into the kitchen, pulling out her phone to call it in.

As he watched the Detective disappear into the kitchen and pull out her phone, he looked back down at Perry. By Dad, he wanted to smite this man. This man had killed the Detective’s father, causing her so much pain and heartbreak that still affected her so heavily to this day.

“It’s people like you who make me wish I was back in hell,” he sneered at Perry.

Perry looked confused but terrified.

"I'd send you there myself right now, but I think the Detective's idea for your punishment is far more fitting," he said, a deadly grin spreading across his face.

“Tell me,” he said, “what did you want so bad that you killed her father? Killed Joe Fields? Dad knows who else? Hmm? What do you desire so badly that you find pleasure in destroying their families?” Lucifer asked, making direct eye contact with Perry, using his mojo.

Perry’s face slacked, like those under his mojo usually did, and he stuttered out his answer.

“I- I want- I want it all,” he said, “Money. Drugs. Hookers. Sex. I want all of it and so much of it.”

Lucifer scoffed.

“Well that’s boring,” he said, standing back up straight, disappointed.

He looked over into the kitchen and saw the Detective was no longer on the phone. She was leaning heavily against the kitchen counter, her head down and eyes closed. She looked… exhausted?

He wasn’t really sure, but he was trying to consider other people around him today, trying to take the lessons he’d learned from imitating Daniel all day.

He walked into the kitchen and approached the Detective a little hesitantly.

“Detective?” he asked, “are you alright?”

Chloe took a deep breath and opened her eyes, standing up and looking at him. Her eyes looked far away, like she was thinking about her answer.

“No, no I’m not,” she said quietly.

“Right, I suppose that was a bit of a stupid question,” Lucifer said.

He wasn’t really sure what to do next, wasn’t really sure what she needed.

Well, he supposed he could just ask.

“Is there anything I can do to help, Detective?” he asked.

Chloe’s eyes came back to his, looking a little surprised at his question. Her face softened a little, not by much considering what was currently happening, but he noticed it.

Her eyes left his and glanced past him at Perry before she returned her gaze back at him.

“Can- can you just stay- with me? For now at least?” she asked, almost insecurely, glancing down at her feet.

That was it? She just wanted him to stay here with her? Well, that was easy. Perhaps he should do this more often. Ask how he can help. Maybe she’d scold him less.

Lucifer noticed that he got this small warm? sort of feeling in his chest? He had no idea what it was, but it felt… nice?

He pushed it out of his mind.

“Of course,” Lucifer replied, bowing his head slightly and doing his best to give her a comforting smile.

Chloe sighed, in what seemed like relief, and she gave him a small smile back. And then his chest got warm again. What the hell was this?

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

“It is no problem Detective. It’s the least I can do,” he reassured her.

* * *

A few minutes later, dispatch arrived.

Lucifer opened the door when they arrived, and they flooded into the apartment, and 2 officers pulled Perry out of the chair and escorted him to the back of the cop car outside.

Someone came in and approached Maze. Lucifer had no idea who he was, but it seemed like he worked at the precinct, a higher-up maybe? He wasn’t wearing a uniform.

“Are you Mazikeen? The one who tracked Perry down?” he asked her.

Maze stood up and stepped closer to the man, so she was all up in his personal space.

“I am. And I did. What’s it to ya?” she asked.

While she was shorter than the man, she cowered over him due to her demeanour alone.

“I’m Lieutenant Miller,” the man replied, “I’m curious, how’d you find him?”

Maze raked her eyes down his body, before looking back up at him.

“I followed his scent,” she replied.

Miller chuckled.

“Fine, keep your methods to yourself. But no matter, I’m impressed. We could use a bounty hunter like you,” he said.

Maze’s eyebrow raised.

“Bounty… Hunter?” she questioned.

Miller nodded.

“Yeah, we pay people to track down wanted criminals and bring them in,” he answered.

Maze’s eyes lit up like Lucifer had never seen them before.

“Hunting humans… is a job?” she asked, a mixture of disbelief and excitement.

The Lieutenant looked a little confused at her terminology.

“Yeah, I guess you could put it that way. If you wanna come down to the station, we could work out the details of your employment,” he offered.

Maze grinned.

“Lead the way, Lieutenant,” she said, gesturing to the door.

* * *

Interesting.

He’s never seen Maze quite like that. The look in her eyes when the Lieutenant explained bounty hunting.

It wasn’t like her usual looks. Not when she was horny or excited about violence or drinking. No, the look was different, and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

Shaking his head, he dismissed the thoughts. He was supposed to be helping the Detective right now.

He scanned the room, searching for her, and found her near the couch talking to some officers. The Detective said she wanted him to stay with her, so he walked over to her and leaned against the couch a few feet away from her, so his presence was known but he wasn’t intruding.

She talked to the officers for a few more minutes, telling them what happened. When she was done, she thanked them, and they turned and walked out the door. There were only a few people left in her apartment now besides them.

She sighed, her shoulders sagging in exhaustion before she turned around and faced Lucifer.

“Do we need to go down to the station tonight?” he asked.

Chloe just nodded. She leaned against the couch beside him and closed her eyes.

“Detective, I insist you sit while we wait for everyone to leave,” he said, standing up and offering his hand up to guide her around the couch to actually sit on it.

She didn’t even resist, which was a bit of a surprise for Lucifer and also made him worry a little, because the Detective always resisted. She took his hand and he led her around the couch. She practically collapsed onto the couch.

“Detective? Are you sure you’re in the state to go to the precinct right now? You seem awfully tired,” he asked.

Chloe took a deep breath.

“I have to, this needs to get done tonight,” she replied, “I just need to rest for a moment, and I’ll be fine.”

Lucifer looked at her for a little longer, not quite believing her words. Her eyes were closed, and she was leaning back against the couch.

He frowned.

An idea popped into his head, and he got up and walked to the kitchen. He started her coffee machine, having used it many times before, and grabbed one of her to-go cups from the cupboard as it brewed. After a few minutes, he poured it into the cup and added cream and sugar, just the way she liked it and turned off the coffee machine.

He walked back into the living room, cup in hand, to see that everyone had left, and Chloe remained in the same spot on the couch.

He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder to wake her up.

She woke from her incredibly light sleep with a start.

“Everyone’s gone now, Detective. Time to go to the station,” Lucifer told her.

She nodded and stood, going to fetch her keys. When she came back, Lucifer offered her the coffee he made her. Chloe stared down at it for a moment, and then up at him, a little shock and awe on her face.

He wasn’t entirely sure why, he’d just made her coffee, but he smiled, nonetheless. She took the cup from him with a quiet “thank you” and took a sip.

Lucifer held the front door open for her and she walked through it, turning around to lock it. They walked down to her cruiser, and Lucifer opened the passenger door, gesturing for her to get in.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

“What? You’re in no condition to drive?” he reasoned.

Chloe raised her other eyebrow.

“I promise I’ll go the speed limit,” he said, exasperated.

Chloe glared at him a little longer before sighing and handing him the keys. Lucifer had a smug grin on his face as she stepped in the car.

The car ride there was mostly silent. Chloe rested her head against her window and occasionally sipped her coffee, and Lucifer, reluctantly, went the speed limit. He had said he would after all, and he doesn’t lie.

The precinct was mostly a blur. Perry lawyered up immediately, so there wasn’t much to do on that end. Chloe was busy, going from place to place throughout the precinct, and Lucifer always followed, never too far away. Her desk, the lieutenant’s office, the interrogation room, back to her desk, etc.

He only left her side once, when he noticed her coffee was empty. He refilled it in the break room and brought it back to her, placing it in the usual spot it sat on her desk.

She looked up at him, when he did, the same look as the last time he did it, and she smiled before grabbing the cup and taking a sip.

Lucifer wasn’t usually here for this part, all the paperwork and logistics. He was simply here because Chloe asked him to be.

After about 2 hours, Chloe was finally wrapping up. There wasn’t much else that needed to be done right now, everything else could be done in the morning or in the coming days.

Chloe was given the next few days off, and while she tried to resist, the Lieutenant practically forced her too, saying that she had gotten them their guy, and that was more than enough. There wasn’t much else they could do now that Perry lawyered up, so she deserved the time off.

She reluctantly agreed.

Lucifer led her out of the precinct and back to her car, holding the door open for her again. This time she didn’t resist and just stepped into the car.

Lucifer drove her home, expecting to walk her to the door and then be dismissed. She’s said to stay “for now”, so he wasn’t entirely sure when that ended.

He followed her up the steps, she unlocked her door and flung it open and walked in, leaving to door open for him.

Surprised that she hadn’t turned and told him he should leave now before shutting to the door on him, he hesitantly stepped into her apartment. He shut the door behind him and followed her into the apartment.

She toed off her shoes, took off her jacket, and pulled her hair out of its ponytail, before collapsing down on the couch.

Still unsure of what was expected of him, Lucifer stood somewhat awkwardly.

“Detective?” he asked, and she turned her head, “Do you still want me to stay?”

Chloe’s face faltered a little and she stood up, coming around the couch to him.

“Oh right, I’m sorry Lucifer, I should’ve realized you wanted to go. And you can, thank you,” she said.

Lucifer frowned for a second. He was expected elsewhere, he was always expected at Lux, and yet…

“Detective, I’m not- I wasn’t asking permission to leave, I was just wondering if I’m still wanted. You do have a tendency of kicking me out of your home,” he replied, and she huffed a laugh, “but I can stay if you want me-or need me to.”

Chloe looked at him for a second, a little nervously.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Quite,” he replied shortly with a smile.

Chloe smiled.

“Okay,” she said, “perhaps we could open that bottle of wine, or three, that you suggested earlier?”

Lucifer grinned.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Lucifer and Chloe were sitting on the couch, wine glasses in hand, chatting casually.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she said at one point, “for staying with me tonight. And for the coffee. It was a big help.”

“Like I said earlier Detective, it is of no concern. That’s what partners are for, correct?” he reassured.

Chloe smiled.

“Right.”

They sat and drank and talked for a while. Their conversations were light and casual. Chloe talked a little bit about her Dad, about all the work she had discovered he worked on, and Lucifer listened intently.

Chloe yawned a few times and Lucifer glanced at the clock. It was nearly 2 am, but they hadn’t left the precinct until midnight anyway.

“Detective, you’ve clearly had an exhausting day. You should go to bed,” he said.

Chloe looked at him and sighed.

“Yeah, I suppose your right,” she said, glancing at the clock.

“Would you like to stay the night?” she asked.

Lucifer turned to her, surprised, before his features twisted into a grin.

She rolled her eyes.

“Not like that, Lucifer,” she said, scoffing, “I’d offer to drive you home, but I really shouldn’t with the amount of wine I’ve had, and I doubt you’ll be able to get a ride at this time,” she reasoned.

Lucifer considered her offer. He didn't want to impose, but she was asking. And she had crashed at his place that one ever so entertaining night. He withheld a chuckle as he thought about it. 

“I suppose your right,” he said, agreeing with her statement.

“Maze said she wasn’t going to be home tonight, so I’m sure you can sleep in her bed, or the couch here. Whichever,” Chloe said.

Lucifer chuckled.

“I will definitely take the bed over the couch,” he said, and Chloe smiled.

Chloe downed the rest of the wine in her glass, before standing up and offering to take his glass to the sink.

“Allow me,” Lucifer said, standing and taking the glass from her, “I am after all crashing at your place,” he reasoned.

Chloe smiled and handed over her glass. As Lucifer washed the glasses, Chloe went around downstairs, turning off all of the lights and making sure the door was locked.

Chloe finished slightly before he did and waited at the bottom of the stairs for him to finish up. Once he did, he joined her and gestured for her to lead the way.

She walked up the stairs, Lucifer right behind her. They peeled off at the top of the stairs, heading towards their rooms.

Chloe paused as she put her hand on her door, and looked back up at Lucifer, who was looking at her, apparently having done the same thing. She felt her cheeks get a little hot, but thankfully it was too dark for Lucifer to notice.

“Goodnight Lucifer,” she said.

“Goodnight Detective,” he replied with a soft smile.

* * *

Neither of them slept that much that night. Lucifer because he never did, didn’t really need to, angels didn’t need as much sleep as humans did, and Chloe for obvious reasons, pertaining to the events of yesterday.

Chloe was downstairs brewing coffee when she heard the door open upstairs. She pulled out another mug from the cupboard as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Lucifer came around the corner, his head down adjusting his cufflinks, and when he lifted his head, he looked surprised to see her.

“Detective, I didn’t think you’d be up yet,” he said as he approached the kitchen.

Chloe sighed.

“Yeah, I didn’t get much sleep. Plus Trixie should be here any minute, Dan’s dropping her off before she has to go to school,” she replied.

Lucifer nodded in acknowledgment as Chloe turned back to the coffee maker, pouring him a cup. She handed it to him, black like he liked it, and he looked at her surprised before accepting.

“Don’t think I’ve ever been offered coffee the morning after staying the night at a woman’s house,” Lucifer quipped.

Chloe snorted.

“Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever stayed over at a woman’s house without having sex with them,” he added.

Chloe just rolled her eyes.

Lucifer took a sip of his coffee and sat down in the barstool at the peninsula.

Chloe did a double-take, looking back at him with slight confusion.

"Weren't you wearing a gray shirt yesterday?" she asked, noticing that he know had a light blue one on.

Lucifer looked down at his shirt and adjusted it, then moved to adjust his cufflinks as well.

"Yes, I rummaged through Mazikeen's closest and found this one, no doubt left by one of her guests," he replied.

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I certainly couldn't be seen wearing the same thing 2 days in a row, Detective! I have a reputation to upkeep," he reasoned.

"Mhm," Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

Just then, the front door opened, revealing Dan and Trixie.

“Lucifer!” Trixie cried, running over to him.

Lucifer shrivelled back from her grasp as he normally did, begging her to stop, which only made the child smile more. What a fine torturer she was. Maze had clearly been teaching her well.

It wasn’t that strange that Lucifer was here at this time, he often came over early in the mornings before work and school for breakfast. So neither Dan nor Trixie commented on the fact that he was there.

Dan didn’t stay long. Lucifer saw him talking quietly to Chloe for a few minutes, likely about the events of last night. He left not too long after, saying he needed to get to work.

“Hey Monkey, I was just about to make some breakfast, grandpa’s favourite, do you want some?” Chloe asked her daughter.

Trixie piped up excitedly, enthusiastically confirming she did indeed want breakfast. Trixie put her stuff down in her room before joining them back in the kitchen. When she hopped up on the seat, Lucifer stood up, not wanting to risk another attack from the child.

Lucifer watched Chloe and Trixie make breakfast, fascinated by this “favourite” of her fathers.

When the first one was done, Chloe went to hand the plate to Trixie, but Lucifer interrupted, snatching the sandwich before the child could get her sticky fingers all over it.

“Mmm yummy,” he said as he picked up the sandwich.

“Lucif-” Chloe scolded as he took a bite.

“Why should the child get it first? I’m far larger. And hungrier,” he reasoned.

Chloe just gave him a look.

“It’s okay, Mommy. He must’ve _really_ wanted it,” said Trixie, as Chloe handed her a plate, making Chloe laugh.

Lucifer scoffed; his meal ruined by the child’s words.

“Is she always so… her?” Lucifer asked, pointing at the child.

Chloe ignored Lucifer’s comment and turned to her daughter.

“Baby, it’s time to get dressed,” she said, and Trixie started to get down from the chair, sandwich in hand.

Trixie looked like she was going to hug him, but Lucifer backed away, his hands up ready to defend whatever attack was coming his way.

“What are you doing?” he asked in a terrified tone.

Trixie just reeled her hand back and gave him a high five.

He groaned.

“Bye Lucifer!” she shouted as she ran into her room.

“Yes,” said Lucifer, dismissively.

He looked back at Chloe and took another bite of his sandwich. They danced around each other’s gazes for a few seconds, before Lucifer sucked in a breath and maintained eye contact.

He looked back down at his sandwich, working up the nerve to say what he was about to.

He sighed.

“I don’t care much for my Dad,” he began, and Chloe continued to stare at him, not sure where he was going.

“But you clearly care about yours, which is why you followed in his footsteps, I suppose,” he said.

“Hmm,” Chloe hummed in agreement, nodding slightly.

Lucifer took a deep breath, trying to get to the point.

“Wha-what I’m trying to say is… I think he would be proud of you,” he said honestly.

Chloe sucked in a breath and her eyes started to water.

“M-my apologies, Detective, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Lucifer rushed to say upon seeing her tears.

“No, no,” she said, shaking her head and smiling at him, which just confused him further.

“But, then why are you crying?” he asked.

Chloe bit her lip for a second and sucked in another breath.

“Just-” she shook her head “- just shut up,” she said, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

Lucifer, confused by her reaction, hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, staring down at her, unsure of what to do.

When she didn’t pull away, he relaxed slightly, and followed his natural instinct the wrap his arms around her, tightening his hold. He lifted his chin and placed it on top of her head, and he heard her sniffle against him.

And there it was again.

That warm, indescribable feeling in his chest again. He truly had no idea what it was.

Too bad he didn’t have a therapist to ask about it.

Just then, Trixie came out of her room, and upon seeing them hugging, grinned and ran at them yelling “Group hug!”

Lucifer groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I hope you liked it!  
> I went back and rewatched this episode, studying these 2 scenes specifically so I got everything right. For example, Lucifer said Trixie was with Dan and but then she was there in that morning scene, and he was wearing a different colour shirt, so it probably isn't canon that it was the next morning.  
> But hey, a girl can hope, right? So I accounted for those details anyway!  
> But thanks for reading, and I would love to hear your feedback in the comments below!  
> Thanks!!


End file.
